


you feel like coming home

by Charante_Leclerc



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M, post-sanya eprix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charante_Leclerc/pseuds/Charante_Leclerc
Summary: Jev hadn't seen Dan in five years, and he'd done a good job of moving on. So why was Dan all the way out here in Sanya?





	you feel like coming home

Jev could already hear the cheers before he stepped out of the car. He was elated that he could bring the car home in first at the team’s home race, he was elated that the last season didn’t seem to be a fluke. He was still on top of his game, he was still proving to himself and the world that he was good enough. It was never going to be enough of a ‘fuck you’ to Red Bull, but it was a start at least.

 

He made his way in a daze up to the podium, barely even recognising the national anthems being played. A trophy was being thrust into his hands, and there was champagne and confetti flying into his face. This was the best feeling in the world, being on top of this podium, and there was nothing that could ever beat this.

 

He held the trophy up to the crowd, listening to the cheers all around him. There were so many faces, so many different team clothes and the confetti was covering everyone in a gold tint. He always kept an eye out for friends or family in crowd, but he wasn’t really expecting to see anyone all the way out here, on some random island off mainland China.

 

So he must be hallucinating, seeing Daniel Ricciardo in the crowd.

 

He blinked a few times, trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Dan couldn’t possibly be here. He hadn’t seen him in years, there had been so many opportunities to, but neither had wanted to make the first move. Why here? Why now?

 

He could still see Dan in the crowd, curly hair and a smile on his face. Not one of the big smiles he remembered, from their teenage days, from late nights in Milton Keynes and those carefree days at Toro Rosso. It was a ghost of one of those smiles, the edges dimmed. This was a Dan Ricciardo that had grown up - he just hadn’t been there to see it happen. 

 

He got off the podium as quickly as he could, trying to pretend to himself that he hadn’t seen Dan. Out of sight, out of mind. Easier said than done. He’d done a good job of convincing himself over these last few years that he didn’t need Dan. He’d been trying to tell himself that for years, ever since Dan had walked out of their flat with the quiet resignation that hadn’t been expected. Not from someone as loud and full of personality. In the weeks and months that followed - in his life post-Dan - he thinks that final quiet calm at the end was the most shocking part of it all. Not the fact that it ended, that had been something he’d resigned himself to some months before it actually happened. He just hadn’t wanted to be the one to finally call it. He wanted to clutch onto the ends of their relationship, to pretend that his boyfriend still felt something, anything, for him. 

 

In the end, he felt relieved when Dan walked out the door for the last time. 

 

But he’d never stopped loving Dan. It was a part of him, just as natural to him as breathing. He got up, and he loved Dan. He had breakfast, and he loved Dan. He did his workout, he talked to friends, to his team, and he loved Dan. He raced, and he loved Dan. 

 

There was never going to be a time where he would fall out of love with Dan. But he could live without him, to the extent that the hole where Dan should’ve been was just a dull ache in the background, almost unnoticeable. Life carried on, and he was happy. He’d tried moving on, there had been guys and girls, but nothing more than a passing fancy. André was always on the lookout for him though. “You’ve been single too long Jev.” He would always say, winking. “You need to play the field.” Jev just didn’t have it in him to tell him that his heart was a puzzle and a piece was missing, carried around by someone who treated it carelessly.

 

How could anyone explain that away? 

 

~*~

 

Jev closed his eyes, letting his head rest against the back of the room. He just needed a minute to clear his head. The last few minutes had been overwhelming, he was feeling choked. There was a panic growing inside of him, trying to overwhelm him. He’d been ecstatic, and then just seeing Dan for the first time in years just threatened to destabilise his entire life again. He’d picked up the pieces when Dan had left five years ago, pushing down the hollowness from where the heart had been. And now Dan was back, to do what? To finish what he’d start, by destroying him completely? How was that fair? And there were certainly easier places to do it, rather than thousands of miles away from home. Maybe that was why, out of the way and out of the limelight. There were less hardcore racing fans here, and it didn’t look like he was being bothered in the crowd. He could just blend in. The perfect cover. 

 

A knock at the door jolted him, making him jump, just about holding onto his trophy. He shook himself a little, placing the trophy down on the seat. He took a deep breath as he opened the door, bracing himself for whoever was on the other side. There was a small part of him hoping that it was André, or someone else with the team, but in reality he knew exactly who was behind that door. 

 

Dan was stood there, a hand raised like he was getting ready to knock again. He looked tense, Jev could see it a mile off. Like he was ready to run the moment it was necessary. Dan dropped his hand, shoving it awkwardly into his pocket.

 

“They said… the team said it was okay to come back here.” Dan explained, shuffling a little. Jev stared at him, not sure what to say. Of course the team would say it’s okay. As far as the world knew, they were old teammates. Even friends once. “You drove a good race.”

 

“Thanks.” Jev replied, his mouth finally working. They fell into silence again, looking at each other awkwardly.

 

“I was kinda in the area.” Dan shrugged. “I had a layover in Hong Kong, and I remembered that this was happening, and I thought…” he trailed off, looking at the floor. He’d always rambled when nervous.

 

“What are you doing here Dan?” Jev asked. Even saying his name felt painful, but even worse it felt so much like coming home.

 

Dan’s head snapped up at the question. It was the first time Jev had looked Dan in the eyes for five years. He hadn’t forgotten the exact shade. “I don’t know.” Dan replied quietly. “I don’t know Jev.”

 

Jev winced at his name coming out of Dan’s mouth. “You don’t get to do that to me Dan.” He shook his head. “You don’t get to come and find me after five years and tell me that.  _ Fuck _ , Dan. You’ve gone thousands of miles out of your fucking way, for what? For nothing?” He took a deep breath, trying to stop his hands from shaking. “This is by far the cruellest thing you’ve done.”

 

“I didn’t mean…  _ Jev _ .” Dan sounded pained. “Fine. But, inside? I really don’t want to do this in the corridor.”   
  


Jev stepped inside, shutting the door a little too forcefully after Dan was inside. He stood with his arms crossed, watching Dan pace the room. He looked so out of place here. Dan had never inserted himself into this piece of his life, this had been all Jev’s.

 

Dan stood, looking like he was gathering the strength to say something. “I…” he started, taking a deep breath. “Fuck, I came here because I’m selfish, okay? I am scared and angry and I really fucking missed you. I’ve missed you since I walked out of that fucking door and that’s my biggest regret. Not Red Bull, not the Championship,it was letting you slip away from me.” Dan broke off, breathing heavily. “I chose Red Bull five years ago and I was  _ wrong _ . And I needed someone to talk to, to really talk to, and you were the only person I could ever talk to, the only one I ever really wanted to. And I’m not here to ask you to take me back, because I’ve done nothing to deserve that. God, I don’t even know if you’re seeing someone. I’m that fucking selfish, and - I just don’t know what to do.” Dan ended the sentence on a choked sob. “I don’t know what to do, and you always do, Jev. You’re the clever one, you deserved that seat so much more than me. I refused to play politics, I sacrificed you and for what? I lost  _ everything _ the day I walked away from you, and it has taken me this long to realise it. How fucking stupid am I, that it’s taken five fucking years to realise I’m walking around as half a person, because you’re still the best part of me And I… fuck.” Dan stopped suddenly, clenching his fists. “I shouldn’t have come here. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Jev.”

 

Dan started towards the door, hand already outstretched before Jev’s mind could catch up.

 

“Dan.” He really hoped he would stop. “Please don’t go.”

 

Dan stopped, hand quivering where it rested on the door handle. “Why?”

 

“Because you’ve already come in here and upended my life. And I can’t - I can’t see you walk out of that door again. I don’t think I could take it a second time.”

 

Dan dropped his hand, but didn’t turn around. The silence great longer and more uncomfortable, the tension rising by the minute. What could either of them say or do now? Jev thought. They’d reached a point where sorry was never going to be enough, but that it might also be too much. It wouldn’t erase the hurt or regret, but they’d both moved on. What was the point of dragging it out again? And on his part, he’d forgiven Dan. Not to say that he’d make the same choice in that situation. He wouldn’t. Or maybe he would, but that was five years ago and he had been an entirely different person. But he understood what Dan had done what’d he’d done. His heart had already begun to heal before it was supposed to break, so the full force of Dan’s decision had never really hit him. It’s easier to forgive a person who you didn’t really hate, when their actions were being predetermined by someone in the shadows. 

 

“Maybe we should go somewhere.” Jev suggested quietly. Dan turned around at that, his face emotionless. Jev wondered how often Dan had practiced that face, how often he’d been told to use it.

 

“Go somewhere?” Dan asked quietly. “Like…?”

 

“I don’t know, a bar?” Jev shrugged. “I’m still in my race gear, I should probably check in with the team, I need to talk to André… I have stuff to do, but I just need you not to leave.”

 

Dan nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets. “I can do not leaving.”

 

“Give me an hour?” Jev asked. Dan nodded, reaching out again and finally pulling the door open. The door shut quietly behind him, and Jev was left in silence again. 

 

~*~

A shower later and he was starting to feel a little more human, and he sent a quick text to André to let him know what was going on. André was the only one who had part of an idea about what had happened, and what could be going on right now, he was a smart man. He’d talk to the team on the way out, and duties done he’d be able to go for the evening. 

 

He’d be lying if he said that his heart wasn’t in his mouth though.

 

He walked back through the garage, thanking people as he passed them. Thankfully the team seemed to be more focused on breaking down the garage than noticing him.

 

Dan was sat on the pit wall, headphones in and hands tapping along with whatever music he had on. Dan hadn’t spotted him yet, and Jev just stood for a minute. It seemed so natural, so  _ right _ , for Dan to be here waiting for him. He couldn’t count how many times this exact scene had played out before, in lower formulas, in F1. It felt like the last five years had almost never happened. 

 

Dan finally spotted him, pulling off an earbud and sliding off the wall. “Ready?”

 

Jev nodded. “Is the hotel bar okay? There isn’t really much in the area I’m afraid.”

 

“That’s okay.” Dan nodded. “I can have one, Red Bull isn’t around to kick my ass anymore.”

 

Jev forced himself to keep looking forward. He was surprised Dan had even brought up their previous team, knowing the problems it had caused them. “Renault are more forgiving then?”

 

“Towards the end, Ferrari would’ve been more forgiving that Red Bull were.” Dan’s voice was trying for joking, but it wasn’t quite getting there. “They were…”

 

“Controlling? Evil? Brainwashing?” Jev supplied. Dan laughed.

 

“Not quite what I was going for but yes. Petty and vindictive is what I was going to say. Max was never the friendliest to start with, too much self-importance. Helmut… well, I never trusted him after you left Toro Rosso. I know you didn’t ‘leave’,” he said as Jev opened his mouth. “I didn’t want to know, but they kept me and Seb in the loop on those talks. We fought for you, but Helmut was nursing a grudge it seemed. Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Jev shrugged. “But thanks.”

 

Dan smiled. “Seb got really defensive. He gave a great speech. But yeah, Helmut really wanted you to go, make the way in for Max. So I couldn’t trust him after that. Christian was the worst though. He had pretended to be my friend so many times these last few years, but I knew Max was the golden prize. I was an extra. And after I gave in my notice,that I was leaving for Renault, he looked on me like I was a piece of gum on his shoe.” Dan laughed, hard and bitter. “I’ve finally learnt that you shouldn’t trust people in this sport.”

 

“You have me.” Jev blurted out suddenly, unable to stop himself. Wasn’t that supposed to be had? Dan shook his head, giving a sad smile.

 

“No I don’t. I lost you a long time ago, and I had to make my peace with that. I used to have you, I used to have friends, and I pushed everyone away. I will never be sorry enough.”

 

“It is what it is.” Jev shrugged. “I doubt Fernando got to being champion by being friendly. Kimi didn’t, and Lewis certainly didn’t.” 

 

“It’s still a lonely place to be.” Dan replied. “If I could go back five year… if I could do it again I would’ve never let you feel second best.”

 

“That’s good to know.” Jev smiled. They both fell quiet, as they walked into the hotel. The bar wasn’t hard to find, though an empty table was more of a challenge. They finally sat down in the corner of the room, each with a beer in hand.

 

“Have you ever had Chinese beer?” Jev asked, taking a sip. Dan shook his head, making a bit of a face as he copied.

 

“Not bad, but not exactly Aussie beer.” Dan replied.

 

“Well, Aussie beer isn’t exactly beer.” Jev grinned as Dan made an outraged face.

 

“Beer snob.” Dan muttered. “So. What did you want to talk about?”

 

Jev shook his head. “You’re the one that followed me all the way to China.”

 

Dan nodded, taking another sip of his beer. “I just… the last year? With all of the big decisions and Red Bull being utter dicks and just  _ everything _ , I needed someone to talk to. And that’s always been you Jev. I tried pretending that you were there, I wrote messages, but I guess I needed to see  _ you _ . Everyone else sees ‘happy-go-lucky’ Danny Ricciardo, and just assume that I’m on top of the world.” He broke off. “Red Bull was so toxic for me. I was being stifled at every turn, being made aware that I wasn’t good enough - ‘woefully inadequate’ is the exact term Christian used I think - and what has it achieved me? A lifetime of self-doubt, crippling loneliness and a broken heart.” Dan looked at his beer, refusing to meet Jev’s eyes. “I found something the other day. I was doing some tidying, y’know, a clean house means a clean soul, whatever. But I’ve loved you since Silverstone with Tech1, and before everything went to shit, I bought a ring.” He fell silent there. Jev could feel his heart hammering. Dan had meant to propose all those years ago? To  _ him _ ? He couldn’t… Dan couldn’t mean…

 

“Why?” Jev managed to say hoarsely. Dan looked up at that, and he looked more broken than ever. 

 

“I loved you. So fucking much and I always will. I tricked myself into thinking I couldn’t.” Dan gave a sigh. “I don’t know why I didn’t. Because it had to be perfect, at first? And then by the end, if I had you would’ve said no. And I’d deserved that. But, finding that box, it made me realise all the mistakes I’d made. No world championship could ever make up for it. Red Bull definitely wasn’t worth it, Renault is… me trying to make amends I guess? To prove that I can do this myself, that if I do this on my own then it shows I made those decisions I suppose? Like it’s all my fault?”

 

“Dan -” Jev started. “I’m not going to lie and say none of it’s your fault. But Red Bull are good at manipulating, it’s what they  _ do _ .” Jev stopped, watching Dan biting his lip, trying to stop the tears. “I always knew Red Bull was a big reason of why we broke up. I’d forgiven you a long time ago. Them, I could never.”

 

Dan gave a weak smile, grabbing Jev’s hand. “See, I knew you’d know exactly what to say.” He tried jokingly.

 

Jev ignored the panicked  _ oh shit _ inside his head as Dan gripped his hand. It was only the love of his life. Holding his hand. Like this day hadn’t already been a trip down memory lane. He squeezed Dan’s hand, shrugging. “You just needed reminding. But make Renault  _ your _ thing. Don’t lose yourself again.”

 

“I won’t.” Dan smiled. “Made that mistake once.”

 

Jev smiled. “Yeah you did.”

 

Dan laughed as well, and to Jev? It was the best sound in the world.

 

And he wasn’t going to think about how they were still holding hands. 

 

~*~

 

No matter how often he travelled, Jev could just never get used to hotel rooms. They always felt a little impersonal, too plain. There was never any character with them.

 

He didn’t know why he was even thinking about the character of his hotel room, but it was a safe topic to think about lying in the dark. He couldn’t focus his mind on his race today, and he definitely didn’t want to focus his mind on Dan. They’d talked for hours, whilst keeping to their one-drink limit. There was no way they could get away with drinking more, what with his own team here with him in the hotel, and photographers everywhere, waiting for one wrong move. One photo of either of them drunk could seriously cause problems. 

 

He let out a huff, turning onto his side. He just wanted to go to sleep, and continue with his life. Dan wasn’t about to just appear back in his life permanently. They were both different people now, maybe they couldn’t go back. It was good they’d talked, it was closure. It had been a good talk, but it would be difficult to just pretend to be friends that just texted and rarely saw each other. It had never been just that for either of them. It was just closure. That’s what André had said as well. He’d been right when André was smart, he’d already put two and two together. Jev still hadn’t given details, but the understanding was there. But yes. Closure. Shutting a door on that part of his life. André said it was good, to do that.

 

Maybe André should start dictating his life. It’d be less messy that way.

 

He heard a knock at the door, breaking his train of thought. Jev groaned, pushing himself up. He glanced at the clock, muttering under his breath. 

 

“It’s two in the morning, if that’s the hotel -” He pulled open the door, the annoyance on his face disappearing as he realised who was standing there. 

 

“Hey.” Dan stood awkwardly, shuffling a little. “I, er… couldn’t sleep.”

 

“Okay.” Jev could feel himself staring. It felt like his brain had flat lined, because all he could comprehend was that Dan was standing outside his hotel door, in just a tank and shorts.

 

He was a strong man, but  _ c’mon _ . He didn’t have a will of iron. 

 

Dan grinned, and  _ oh _ , Jev’s knees went weak. “I was wondering if I could just hang here for a bit. I won’t disturb, well, anymore than I already have done.” The cheeky smile was back in force, and  _ fuck _ . If it wasn’t the most perfect image in the whole world.

 

Jev nodded, turning around and heading back to his bed, switching the light on. “I was having trouble sleeping too.”

 

“Oh?” Dan frowned a little, shutting the door. “Thinking about the race?”

 

“Thinking about nothing.” Jev admitted, sitting down and pulling his legs crossed in front of him. “Too much to focus on so my brain just -” he mimes a little explosion, “dead.”

 

Dan nodded, wandering over and sitting on the bed. Jev stiffened a little, enough for Dan to notice. “Is this okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just… need to put my head in the right place first.”

 

“Why, where’s your head at now?” Dan waggled his eyebrows. Jev swatted him with his pillow, ignored Dan’s muffled laugh.

 

“Mind out of the gutter.” Jev rolled his eyes. “Not like that.”

 

“More like, wow, mind trip, Dan’s back.” Dan replied, the cheerfulness starting to sound fake again. Jev nodded. 

 

“A little. But it’s good. I’m sorted now. So, you want the TV?”

 

Dan shook his head, shuffling further down until he was horizontal. “I may have exaggerated the hanging out bit.”

 

“The nightmares?” Jev guessed. Dan had started having them in the last six months of their relationship. He’d kinda figured that they’d continued after.

 

“Yeah.” Dan was quiet. “They got worse after you, so I’d hoped… y’know.”

 

“That being near me would help.” Jev understood what Dan was asking now. “I’m happy to help. I’ll just go and get the light.”

 

He jumped up quickly, padding across the room to flick the lights off. He crawled back into bed, so hyper-aware of Dan lying next to him. 

 

“Stop thinking.” Dan mumbled. “Get some sleep.”

 

Jev smiled in the darkness, moving around until he was comfortable.

 

“Goodnight Daniel.” He said quietly. He didn’t hear anything for a minute, then a small rustle.

 

“Night, Jean-Éric.”

 

~*~

 

Jev blinked awake, blearily wondering why he was so warm. A couple of seconds passed as his brain caught up.

 

Last night. Dan. Bed. 

 

He shifted a little, but Dan was pressed all along his back, an arm thrown over his hip. Jev shut his eyes, whether trying to pretend it was a dream or if he’d really time-travelled, he didn’t really know.

 

“You awake?” Dan asked sleepily, hand tracing a pattern on his hips. Jev hummed a little, not calling Dan out on his actions. Dan nestled even closer, mouth on the back of Jev’s neck. Jev could feel his skin prickling, and the want to squirm a little in Dan’s grasp was growing stronger. 

 

Jev turned around, meeting Dan’s dark eyes and holding them. Dan reached a hand up to Jev’s face, stroking some hair out of the way. 

 

“Please say I’m not reading this wrong.” Dan whispered. Jev stared at him a second longer, before leaning in to kiss him.  _ Fuck _ . It was perfect, and it he felt like a man drowning. It wasn’t that he’d forgotten how Dan kissed, but it was muscle memory. He just knew how hard to bite down, where to place his hands, how to touch. Dan moaned into his mouth into his mouth, grabbing desperately at his shirt. Jev moved away, pulling his shirt over head. Dan moved to do the same, and all Jev could do was stare. 

 

He knew what Dan looked like, of course he did. But there were changes. He looked even fitter, if possible. He was still tanned, golden all over. There were tattoos now though. He’d only know about their existence because of twitter. They looked even better up close. Exquisite. 

 

“Jev.” Dan said hoarsely. “Please.”

 

Jev put his hands back to work, putting them on Dan’s hips and expertly rolling them so Dan was underneath. Dan whined, rocking his hips slightly. Jev sucked a kiss onto Dan’s collarbone, knowing it wouldn’t be seen there. He continued lower, small kisses down Dan’s torso until he reached the waistband of Dan’s shorts. He pulled them down, pushing his own down to his knees.

 

Dan was pawing at him, the desperation clear on his face. “Jev… Jean-Éric…”

 

Jev grinned wickedly, wrapping his hand around both their cocks. Dan bucked his hips in response, but Jev held his other hand down on Dan’s hips. He leaned in close, pressing a kiss on Dan’s chin. 

 

“How much do you need to come?” Jev asked lowly, nose to nose with the man underneath. Dan whined again.

 

“So much Jev.” Dan whimpered. Jev started to pump his hand, trying not to tremble himself. Dan was shaking all over, bunching his fists into the sheets as he tried to hold on. Jev continued for a few more strokes, until Dan started to mutter.

 

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna…” He cried, and suddenly Dan was coming, and it was all Jev needed to follow him over the edge. Jev collapsed next to Dan, resting a hand on his hip.

 

“So,” Jev started, trying to sound calm. “That happened.”

 

Dan started giggling, turning so he could face Jev. “That is possibly the worst after-talk ever.”

 

“But true.” Jev joined in the laughter. “I’ll grab some tissue.”

 

“Cheers.” Dan stretched out, catching the roll of tissue as Jev threw it at him. “I’d forgotten how good at sex you are.”

 

“You forgot.” Jev sounded incredulous. Dan made a noise, making an indeterminate movement with his hand. 

 

“Not like forgot, forgot. But like, tried not to remember.” Dan finished cleaning himself up, throwing it away and snuggling back down. “Get in.”   
  


Jev didn’t need telling twice, burrowing back down into the covers.

 

“Hey.” He smiled. “Fancy meeting you here.”

 

Dan grinned. “Unexpected places and all.” He yawned, pressing his head into the pillow. “This wasn’t my original plan.”

 

“I know.” Jev shrugged. “But it was a point of no return once I’d seen your tattoos.”

 

“Knew you’d like them.” Dan replied smugly. They lay in silence for a bit, comfortable in the quiet. They had never needed to talk all the time, but before the silences had become tense and unwelcome. This silence, this quiet, felt natural. 

 

“I’m happy to try.” Jev broke the quiet. Dan looked over, surprised. “I mean, if you are.”

 

“I definitely am.” Dan smiled, reaching down to clasp Jev’s hand. “I swear, I’m never going to let you go again.”

 

“I’m going to hold you to that.”

 

~*~

 

The heat was still formidable in the Abu Dhabi desert, even with though the sun had set long ago. Jev was waiting outside the Renault motorhome, sitting at a free table. The championship was over for another year, and he was just waiting for Dan before going to join the Renault party. There was no need to pack anything up because of the testing the following week, and some of the mechanics were taking their small freedom to the extremes.

 

“Ready?” Dan almost bounced out of the motorhome, giddiness and excitement wrapped up into a human being. Jev stood up, leaning in for a kiss, hooking his fingers in Dan’s belt-loops and dragging forwards.

 

“Congratulations. Good race.” Jev whispered. Dan’s smile got impossibly brighter, blushing a little.

 

“It’s only third.”

 

“Third in a Renault. You didn’t get to see Max’s face afterwards. And when Helmut and Christian walked past, I am honestly surprised they didn’t spit on the ground.”

 

“Because of Renault, or you?” Dan teased.

 

“It might have been me, I was putting on a bit of a show.” Jev laughed. “Draping myself all across the front of this lovely motorhome. I was tempted to steal one of your shirts, but I wasn’t sure if yellow was my colour.”

 

“Every colour is your colour. And I can’t believe I missed that.” Dan pretended to look put out. “Shame on you.”

 

Jev grinned. “Ah well. C’mon, Mr Podium. You have fans to entertain.”

 

Dan leaned in for another kiss, staying close. “I fucking love you. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

 

“Yes you could, you just needed to be reminded.” Jev murmured. “But I’m here every step of the way.”

 

Dan smiled, a small private one just for the two of them. They’d never forgot the time apart, but they were stronger now. They were better drivers, better people. Jev gave Dan a squeeze, pulling back.

 

“Let’s go celebrate.” He offered his hand, grinning when Dan took it.

 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It's been a long time since I've written anything for this fandom, but it's felt so good to do so again. I've been working on a couple of stories, especially one for Helena but this is the one I'm happiest with and it's properly finished as well. 
> 
> Crossposted to my tumblr (charanteleclerc), and prompts are open! I have a little free time for the next week so plan on doing a lot of writing!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
